


Flame

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Flames [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Early Relationship, Julian takes the helm, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Very early in their relationship, Julian and Garak try something new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heats up in the next chapter (I couldn't resist.)

“Doctor, would you please stop playing with the flame!”

Julian smiled and ran his finger through the flame again, making it dance. He had replicated some candles and brought them to Garak's for their date tonight, not exactly regulation for quarters, but he told Garak the way he looked in candlelight made him forget such details.

Garak tutted. “Why are you doing this and not eating the meal I prepared for us?”

“The replicator prepared the meal, Garak.”

Julian shrugged, and the dreamy look returned to his eyes as he gazed at the flame. “And I don’t know. I just like it.”

“Should I add pyromaniac to your list of qualities?"

“Mm. I can make an actual fire, you know. Using matches. I was a Scout as a boy.”

Garak looked up, alarmed. “You were a scout? I thought Star Fleet didn’t allow children in the military.”

Julian laughed. “No, it was a youth program where I grew up. They taught us things; we went camping. Our motto was be prepared. I was quite good.”

“Of course you were, my dear.”

Garak thought of the skills he had been learning at the age when Bashir thought he was being taught to be prepared, and schooled his expression to not allow any bitterness to show. Julian simply had no idea how sheltered, how privileged his life was. Then he thought of how alone Bashir sometimes seemed, though he never said why, and felt regret for his snap judgment. He shook his head slightly and focused on the lovely face beyond the flame. Julian seemed not to have noticed anything.

“You’d be surprised the fun you can have with a lit candle. I have skillful hands. I’m a doctor, you know.”

 “I believe I’m quite content without finding out.”

The dreamy smile grew sly. “Really, Garak? I bet I could make you beg.”

“My dear, when have you ever heard me beg?”

“Never, actually.” Julian’s face drew itself into a frown.

“Is that a problem for you, my dear?”

“No! Elim, no. I’m very satisfied with how things are between us.”

Garak smiled. Ah, he still blushed after all these months together. It was so gratifying to see. “But?”

“But…I don’t know. Don’t you think it would be fun for you, sometimes, to, you know, let me take the helm? I know I’d enjoy it.”

Garak quirked an eye ridge.

“I’m not complaining, Elim, I’m not. I just think there might be other things to explore. I know you like pain.” Julian flushed a deeper shade of red. “Those bites to your neck ridges…but, sometimes it seems you never really surrender control to me, and, well, would you like to? Sometimes?”

“My dear,”  Garak smiled at him fondly. “If you can draw your attention from the candle, I have some dessert I believe you will enjoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ladyvean and Prevailing for inspiration for bottom!Garak

The next day was a slow one in Garak’s Clothiers, allowing him time to let his mind wander as he caught up on hemming. Remembering Julian’s face last night, his head tossed back, the way he whispered his name, the way he cried out, his body shuddering beneath Garak. All the ways he knew to take his beloved apart. His beloved? Yes. He would hold on to that for now, but yes, his beloved.

He thought of all the ways Julian could, and did, take him apart. The warmth Garak found in his bed after years of being cold. Julian leaning over him, his hand on his face, whispering, _let go,_ in his ear. He remembered the first time Julian had fucked him. The wonder in his eyes as he entered him, slowly. It had been so very long. Julian’s shudder, his collapse onto Garak’s torso. Garak wrapping his arms around, murmuring my dear, my dear.

Garak looked over at his scrap pile. Long pieces of Tholian silk. He could double them, turn in the edges and put in a nice hem. The blue was Julian’s favorite color. Perhaps.

He ate lunch, as usual, with the doctor. Over bites of his terik stew, he said, “I was thinking about what you mentioned last night.” Julian started, his eyes wide. Garak smirked in response. “I may have been too hasty in dismissing your skills as a scout. I would be interested in what you could show me.” Before Julian could respond, Garak continued with, “But I can’t imagine what you were thinking with your idea for next week’s reading! We have enough of it around us without reading a book titled _Heart of Darkness._  Really, my dear, for next week let’s turn instead to an enigma tale. I believe we both need some more enjoyment in our reading.”

They met again for dinner three nights later in Garak’s quarters. Julian chattered even more than usual as they ate. He brought candles again, but didn’t light them for the meal.

“I researched to find out the highest temperature the wax could reach before it would actually burn your skin, and replicated these based on those specifications. Of course, my skin’s a little bit thinner, but that just means I’ll have to be careful. Not that I wouldn’t anyway! And, of course you’ll have to have a safeword. And then--”

“My dear?”

“Yes?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to surrender control? Let me.”

Julian flushed. Garak would never tire of the sight. “Yes. Of course. But we need a safeword.”

“Of course. Your red-yellow-green system will work quite well. Now, I brought something for you as well.”

He went and took the blue strips of silk down from his work table and handed them to Julian.

“Oh! Oh.”

Garak saw the change come over Julian’s face. He smiled slowly, a new confidence growing on his face.

“Then let’s begin. You have five minutes. Do what you need to and be on your bed, on your back, naked. Wait for me there.”

Garak pretended not to notice the deep breath Julian took after his back was turned.

Any trace of anxiety was gone when Julian entered the room, replaced by a gleam in his eye as he looked down at Garak on the bed. He kissed him roughly.

“I don’t want to hear you talk unless it’s your safeword. I’ll tell you when that changes. Make any noises you need to; I suspect you’ll need to. You can say _yes_ now.”

Garak nodded.

“Say yes.”

“Yes.”

“I believe there was something you wanted me to do with these.”

Julian held up the blue ties. “Hands over your head.” He crossed Garak’s wrists, wrapped the blue silk around. Garak closed his eyes. “Eyes open. I want you to see everything I do to you.”

Garak obeyed. His breath hitched as Julian pulled the tie down to wrap it around the base of the bed, securing his hands. This was more than he’d anticipated. This was better. He felt himself begin to drift. A slap pulled him back.

“I want you present for every moment. Eyes on me.”

Julian took two more strips, wrapped one around each ankle, making sure Garak was watching him as he bound his ankles, spread, to the bed frame.

Julian lit a candle. “You like heat, Garak.” He brought it close to Garak’s chest, bringing the flame close enough to make it dance over smooth scales. Julian kept it in place long enough for the pain to build, watched Garak’s face for a response, made sure his eyes were open and focused. The first drop of wax fell. Garak hissed in reaction.

“You like this, don’t you.” He moved the candle down, trailing drops of wax across the smooth scales between the ridges, then held it over his chest ridges, decorating them until Garak squirmed. “Lie still. Show some of that discipline you’re always going on about.”

Garak immediately quelled his response and obeyed, meeting Julian’s eye. He moved the candle about, tracing shapes, smiling at his handiwork, and eventually brought it down over the scales of Garak’s sheath.

“It would be such a bad idea to evert now.” Julian ran the candle up and down, drips landing on the scales of Garak’s sheath, as it began to open. “Such a bad idea. It would hurt.”

It was too much; it was not enough; Garak’s engorged cock jumped out and up and he moaned.

“Elim. I think you did that on purpose. Don’t think I’m moving this candle away.”

And he held it there, one, two, three, as the wax burned and Garak hissed in pain. He closed his eyes. Finally Julian took the candle away and laid his hand on the side of Garak’s face.

“Eyes open.”

For a long moment they looked at each other, then Julian smiled.

“I think you need to cool down. Stay,” he commanded, as if there were any choice, and left Garak wondering what he had planned next. He returned shirtless, with a bowl of ice. Garak shuddered. Did he think this would create pleasure? Julian loved his ice cream and ice lollies and other horrors; perhaps he had horribly misread Garak’s cues, forgotten where he came from, and thought this would be a reward. The gleam in Julian’s eye banished that thought. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The first piece of ice on his chest felt like a blade.

“No,” Garak hissed.

Julian pulled it away, “Safeword?”

Garak only glared.

“Then I decide.”

He continued running the ice over him; it was miserable; it was torture. The bastard had probably researched the exact amount of exposure to cold a Cardassian could endure before it caused damage, and would take him to that precise edge. The thought made Garak inordinately proud. He didn’t have long to enjoy the feeling; the cold was overtaking him. He lost the ability to lie still, began arching up, trying to reach Julian’s warm hands.

“Is that enough?” Julian flicked the last bits of melted ice from Garak’s torso, and lowered himself down to lie on top of his shivering body. “Oh, you feel nice and cool.”

He licked some of the cold water off Garak’s neck. Garak made a noise. Oh, God, was he whimpering?

“Is there something you want?”

Garak made urgent noises, pleaded with his eyes.

“Tell me. Go ahead.”

“I want you to ride me.”

“Beg.”

Garak took a breath. Julian’s warmth engulfing him was only a word away, and yet. This was more than anything Julian had asked of him so far, more than the ties, the wax, the ice. Before these thoughts could go much further, he looked at Julian’s face, saw the desire and the marvel in his eyes. Oh, he could deny him nothing. “Please. Please ride me. I want to feel you all around me. Let me be inside of you. Please, my dear.”

“That isn’t my name.”

“Please, Julian. My Julian. Please.”

Julian rewarded him with a breathtaking grin and a deep, probing kiss, as he reached around to prepare himself, aided by fingerfuls of Garak’s slick. He worked fast, eager as ever, even now. Then he lined up his entrance with Garak’s erection, and slid slowly down.

The warmth. It shot through all his nerves, warmed his very center; he was floating; he was wrapped in Julian’s arms and mouth and body. Julian was everywhere on him, warming him, kissing him, biting, licking. Garak could feel the velvety skin of Julian’s cock scraping against his scales.

“Ask me.” Julian gasped.

Garak could feel that Julian was on the brink. He was too.

“Ask me, dammit. Beg.”

“Julian. Please. Please let me come.”

Julian said yes as his own orgasm overtook him, painting the charcoal ridges of Garak’s abdomen and chest. Garak followed, calling out his name.

Julian slumped forward, his body dead-weight on Garak’s torso, before coming to himself and remembering Garak’s bonds. He quickly reached forward to untie his hands, putting himself in perfect position for Garak to lean up and nip his hipbone.

“Hey!” Julian laughed. “Did I say you could do that?”

Garak wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down to kiss. Julian eventually pulled away.

“Don’t you want your legs freed?”

He turned around, untied Garak’s ankles, and came back to lie beside him, pulling Garak’s head to his warm chest and wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like that for a while until Julian said, “I’ll get a washcloth.” He returned with a hot washcloth, a towel, and a bottle of the oil Garak used on his scales to loosen the wax. He took his time cleaning Garak, gazing at him fondly.

“You’re so beautiful, Elim.” Garak laughed. “Look at me. Don’t laugh. You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you let me…” Julian shook his head, suddenly bashful again.

Garak leaned up and kissed him fiercely. “My dear. There is nothing I’d deny you. What you did for me. Thank you.”

They spent another hour lying in each other’s arms, Julian stroking Garak’s body, soothing his scales. Julian got up briefly replicate them some tea, brought it back to the bed. Eventually words came back to them and they talked about their day, the latest station gossip.

As they fell asleep Garak buried his face in Julian’s hair.

“My dear. I will never again question your fascination with flame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
